The girl who saved my girlfriend
by cutiepookie101
Summary: Sharpay saves Gabi but why?


**One shot!**

**Hope you like**

* * *

Troy Bolton stepped out of his car and locked it wondering if he was happy. I mean why wouldn't he be? He had a nice house, good friends, and the most sweetest girlfriend in the school. 

So why didn't it feel like he was happy?

He walked through the parking lot dodging each car. He was greeted by everyone at the entrance of the school.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Chad asked giving Troy a slap on the back.

"Good, good." Troy said. He sat down and waited for his girlfriend. Him and Chad talked for a while and then he saw Gabriella. She was walking books in her hand across the street from Starbucks. She had a Frappe in her hands. She smiled sweetly at Troy. But she didn't see the car that was headed straight for her.

Troy looked at her and smiled and then saw the car. _Oh no..._ "Gabi!" Troy said trying to get through the crowd. "Gabi." She was surprised by his sudden outburst that she dropped her frappe.

Gabi bent down to get it. "No, no. Move!" Troy shoved everybody out of the way. The car was too close. It was going to hit her. Troy's heart almost stopped when he saw blonde hair zip infront of the bus and push Gabi and herself out the way.

_Sharpay?_

Troy stopped and his eyes went big. Why was Sharpay Evans, the ice queen, saving Gabi. Sharpay looked at Troy and their eyes locked. He saw a little compassion but then they turned back to stone. When she looked away the driver of the car came up running.

"I'm sorry, i didn't see her...i..." The driver said.

"SHAR!" Ryan came running through the crown shouting 'move' every now and then. "Are you ok?"

Sharpay stood up. She looked at her jeans and cute pink mini tee that was now covered in dirt. Then she saw...

"MY SHOE! My heel is broken." Sharpay wined. Then she looked at Troy. "Pick up your girlfriend Bolton."

Troy went to Gabi asking if she was ok. She said she was fine but Troy knew she was just saying that. Sharpay started to wobble with the help of Ryan to the school. Everyone was still in shock so they just kept on standing there. Then the bell rung. Everyone went in their separate directions.

At lunch all everybody was talking about was 'the ice queen saving miss goody-two-shoes.'

"Would everybody just shut up about the whole thing. I mean sure i saved Gabriella Montez from a pretty bad injury...So what?" Sharpay screamed pacing back and forth at her lunch table.

"But i mean, Sharpay, you are like a hero!" Kelsi said.

"I'm not a hero Kelsi. I saved someone, that doesn't make me a hero. And you will not ever say that i am a hero again...go that?" Sharpay slammed her hand down on the table on got that.

"Yes ma'am." Kelsi said quietly. Sharpay would never admit it, but she thought Kelsi was pretty cool. I mean she could play the piano so good and Sharpay thought...she couldn't do anything.

"Look, i just...i want it all to stop." Sharpay said.

"Why do you want it to stop...you saved my life." Gabi said walking up the stairs.

"Listen Montez, i did not save your life. You would not have died. The car was not going fast enough." Sharpay said walking towards Gabi.

"But i would have been injured badly." Gabi said. Shapray threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm out of here." Sharpay went down the stairs and ran, well kind of hopped-skipped, out of the cafeteria. Troy followed.

Troy walked out and saw Sharpay standing by her locker. There was no one out here. He noticed she was wearing a different outfit. A white mini skirt and pink silk shirt with pink boots.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said walking up to her.

"Bolton." Sharpay said. She shut her locker and started walking.

"Hey wait...look i just want to thank you...you know for saving Gabi." Troy said walking beside Sharpay.

"I did not save Gabi. She wouldn't have died." Sharpay said.

"I know but everybody was pretty shocked. I mean you..But why did you do it?" Troy asked. He saw hurt flash through her chocolate eyes. She coughed and then said,

"You think that i'm that heartless..." Sharpay started. Troy shook his head no. "You think that i'm such a heartless bitch that i would let someone get run over by a car even if it is you lame girlfriend? Look i'm done here." Sharpay said and then walked off.

As she was down the hallway Troy shouted, "I didn't mean it like that."

Sharpay turned around. "You didn't?" She asked like she was interested. She smiled and then walked away.

_That girl..._

* * *

**Was it good?  
**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


End file.
